warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Draeziel
Draeziel Dawnforge is an elven Blood Knight currently residing in Silvermoon City. She once defended Quel'Thalas against the orcish invasion during the Second War, and now struggles with the invading spirit of a dreaded warlock locked within her soul. Appearance Draeziel stands at an average height, but her military-like posture gives off a proud aura. Her expression is hard and serious. Pointed features frame her pale, somewhat gaunt face. Her steely gaze is cold and calculating, with no hint of humor or cheeriness. Her thin lips are usually drawn to a blank nuetral. Her peers have never seen her smile. The elf's movements are commanding and precise. Only an appreciater of war would concider her presence 'graceful'. She would be better described as 'terrifying'. Draeziel's armor is heavy and ornate. It encases her entire body with golden plates encrusted in emeralds and amythests. Long cloths and cloaks riddled in runes further adorn her attire. Although her armor is decorated with elven symbols and markings, she does not bare the crest of the Blood Knights. Rather, she dons the Scryer's banner. Like other blood elves, Draeziel has glowing green eyes tainted by the fel. However, hers isn't due to the magical addiction her people suffer from. Rather, the fel energies of Mok'Og who battles within her soul for dominance. They seem to flicker with a wild hatred; a strange crazed look that is not reflected on the rest of her cold and serious face. Personality Before the Second War, Draeziel's mannerism was very proud and stern. She had a commanding voice and an aura that showed authority. An excellent strategist and leader, she was courageous and self assured. She didn't have much of a sense of humor, though, and scorned those who did not take their position with full seriousness and pride. Her subordinates respected her, and her enemies feared her. Draeziel held no care of what others might think of her, and executed her beliefs and plans without a wavering thought. On the battlefield she was a fierce warrior. Charging the front lines with the ferocity of a thousand bloodhawks, she lead her soldiers to terrifying victory. After the Third War, when she was released from the Soul Stone, Draeziel's personality dramatically changed. Though her voice was still commanding and her face hard, her expression is blank. She only speaks when her 'master' acknowledges her, and makes no decisions for herself. She is quite literally his mind slave. Cocking her head to one side, she looks almost confused. Overly polite and curt, her voice holds a monotone quality to it. The inner Draeziel still existed, however, wrestling inside her shell with Mok'Og for control. Occasionally either the elf or the warlock will assume temporary dominance which reflected on her personality (though not her physical actions). When her true spirit emerged, she regained her commanding aura and battle stratagem. When the warlock's spirit emerged, she became enraged and wild, spitting out obscenities and cursing those around her. This startling contrast causes others to believe she suffers from extreme schizophrenia. History Before the War Draeziel Dawnforge was born to a military family. Her father served the kings of Quel'Thalas, and his father before him. Being the only child, her parents gave her the best military education they could afford. Through her childhood, she afforded no time for play and spent her years reading books and studying past wars. When she reached adulthood, she was enlisted in a specialized corps under the command of her father as a lower officer. She gained favor with her superiors for her serious attitude and understanding of tactics, and climbed the ranks at a reasonable pace. By the time Draeziel was forty, her father retired his position and the young warrior succeeded him as general of the corp. The Second War Draeziel was a general of the Quel'dorei for a number of years before the Second War. Being known as a skilled strategist and commander of the high elven armies, she led a sizable corps against the orcs. However, General Dawnforge's bravery, valor, and commanding aura weren't enough to prevent calamity against her. Among the numbers of orcish hosts, there was a great and cruel warlock called Mok'Og. Being a formidable wizard of the fel arts, he was granted by the burning legion a spell that could capture and enslave the soul of any being within a specially prepared soul stone. After sizing up the elvish armies, he picked his target with wicked glee: General Dawnforge. Using the soul stone, forged within the deepest bowels of Draenor, Mok'Og engaged the elven general in combat. Draeziel fought courageously, but she was already weary from the battle. The warlock began to drain her soul into the cursed stone. However, at the last moment as Draeziel was dragged into the soul stone, she latched onto the warlock and expelled all the magic she could muster from within herself. In one frightful explosion, the orc was dragged into the fel prison with her, permanently sealed within the stone. The Struggle Within For many years the soul stone lay hidden within the burnt forests, forgotten and undisturbed. The two souls wrestled for dominance for what seemed like an eternity. That is, until an unsuspecting forsaken warlock happened upon the dark prison. Cornelius Oranbane was an accomplished warlock in service of the new horde. Upon a mission to assist the newly recruited blood elves reclaim the wild Ghostlands, he stumbled upon a ruin dripping with fel magics. Unable to resist, he searched the area for the source. To his surprise, Cornelius found an intact soul stone. The energy radiating from it told him instantly it was occupied. Being a skilled demonologist, he extracted the being from within immediately. To his surprise, a female elf stood before him. Expecting something more demonic, Cornelius was rather stunned. But Draeziel merely stood there, for her soul was bound to the stone and had to obey her summoner without question. Cornelius soon figured out that she was indeed his minion, and took great pleasure in his new pet. However, unbeknown to him, the soul of Mok'Og was trapped within Draeziel's body. He viciously fought with the true soul of Draeziel for control of her outer shell. Because it was originally her body, Draeziel was able to keep the orcish warlock's influence in check; but on rare occasions his spirit would dominate and briefly possess the elf. Unwilling to yield the elf to the Horde, Cornelius disguised Draeziel as a member of the Blood Knights. By that era, a plethora of Blood Knights were being recruited, so his guise was an easy cover up. However, as time passed he began to notice Draeziel's strange shifts in personality and decided to look into the matter. After days of scrying and experimentation, he was unable to produce an explanation. The weary spirit of Draeziel, however, realized this could be her chance for freedom. During one of Cornelius' sessions, she pushed forth all her might and manifested her true self to him. She quickly attempted to explain her situation to the bewildered warlock, and begged for him to expel the intruder within her soul. Within moments of her emerging, Mok'Og frantically latched onto her soul and dragged her back down into their immortal prison. Cornelius attempted to question the elf further, but before he knew it she had regained her blank stare and empty personality. Searching for Freedom For weeks Cornelius tried to ignore and forget the rattling events. But after a time, he began to feel remorse for the elf's tortured spirit. He began to study the properties of the Soul Stone, and the history of demology. It wasn't long before he came across the concept of demon transfers, or the ability to pull a demon from one vessel to another. For the months to come, the two embarked on a quest to find a powerful artifact worthy of containing the parasitic soul of Mok'Og. Such an item was found within an abandoned Explorer's League dig site: The fossilized heart of Tyranastrasz. After careful preparation, Cornelius concocted a summoning circle and began the transferring ritual. However, during the ritual, Mok'Og's manifestation suddenly attacked the young warlock and mortally wounded him. Draeziel, finally free to act on her own, quickly rushed to her old master's side. Cornelius warned her that if the spirit of the orc was not subdued, he would posses another body and be free to serve the Burning Legion once more. With his dying breath, the Forsaken whispered a spell to Draeziel, then gave up the ghost. Without the knowledge of demonology Cornelius possessed, Draeziel was unable to complete the transfer ritual, and with every passing moment the spirit of Mok'Og escaped the would-be prison. Within a moment's decision, Draeziel uttered the last words of her dying master: A spell that would permanently lock the wicked orc within herself. The soul stone that once bound Draeziel and the orc shattered, and the spirit of Mok'Og was dragged into the shell of the elf. She became his soul stone, and as such regained her free will. However, with the raging warlock inside of her, she still was subject to his temporary control. Present Day Draeziel now resides in her old home of Silvermoon. Her free will regained, she struggles to accept her people's new alignment with the New Horde. Fearful of the warlock's possession, Draeziel trains her body and mind rigorously. She fights the skirmishes of the Horde, not out of loyalty, but out of self preservation. She guards the secret of Mok'Og carefully, playing along with her reputation of being 'schizophrenic'. When she is not training or fighting Draeziel honors the grave sites of her now deceased family, and the forsaken warlock Cornelius Oranbane. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knight Category:Articles by Draeziel category:The Venture Co. (Server)